Talk:Itachi Uchiha/Archive 7
Kenjutsu Shouldn't Itachi's kenjutsu skills be given a note, which were aptly displayed when he cut off Kabuto's horn. (talk) 20:32, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I think he has mastery with all ninja tools/weapons in general ... after all, ANBU wear Katanas and Uchiha are skilled in that area :P --Elveonora (talk) 20:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Besides ability sections are only created when a character either uses an ability on a regular basis or displays unusual variations of such. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :A note possibly. Not that what he did to Kabuto's horn would warrant that note but since he's an Anbu he was more than likely trained in kenjutsu.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Itachi hasn't done enough with a sword to warrant a section. Swinging a sword once and cutting off a horn isn't notable.--''Deva '' 21:35, May 10, 2012 (UTC) He massacred the whole clan using a sword "_" --Elveonora (talk) 21:40, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Deva, have you completely forgotten about the Uchiha Clan Massacre?! He used a damn sword there! --Speysider (Talk Page) 21:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I agree we should include it. Slayersimon (talk) 10:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :What exactly would be added there? We know nothing of how he killed the members of the Uchiha clan using a sword with the exception of his parents and that's still a lot left to speculate there. There were also a ton of kunai and shuriken at the scene of the Massacre. All we've seen him do is block Kabuto's chakra scalpel with the sword. None of this is enough to give him his own section on kenjutsu.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:05, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Method of defeating the Edo Tensei It is said in the intelligence section of Itachi's article it is written that "he seems to have found a method to defeat the Impure World Reincarnation altogether." But it was simply forcing the user to stop the technique. Either write as "he deduced a method" or remove it completely. (talk) 11:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) "Itachi appears to have deduced a method of defeating countering the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation" That is what was there prior to your post.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Nigete nigete... Is there a translation by ShounenSuki of Itachi's (imo coolest) words? Because the one in the article doesn't look correct to me... Seelentau 愛議 16:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :"Forgive me Sasuke… …It ends with this." ?--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::No no, the nigete-stuff. About Sasuke living a wretched life and all. It should be in the citate section, I think. Seelentau 愛議 16:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Uhm. I looked... and I don't see what you're talking about. o.o --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::I mean the words he said to his brother after he killed his clan. ABout how Sasuke is not worth killing and should live a life in hate and such. It's in the text about Itachi's past, but not in the quotes-section. And it seems odd to me. Seelentau 愛議 17:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh. Though it'd been much easier if you just pasted the quote ( '-') y u no paste? If there isn't kanji and such with the quote it's unlikely it was gotten from Shounensuki.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I was too lazy, sorry^^ But thanks, I think I'll ask him to translate it if he ever comes back~ Seelentau 愛議 17:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I'll leave the door on the latch, if you ever come back, if you ever come back♫ T_T. I've been meaning to reference his quotes for a while now either way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Here are the Kanji and rōmaji, if you need them: 貴様など…殺す価値も無い。…愚かなる弟よ……。このオレを殺したくば、恨め!憎め!そして みにくく生きのびるがいい………。…逃げて逃げて…生にしがみつくがいい。, Kisama nado… Korosu kachi mo nai. …Orokanaru otōto yo…… Kono ore o koroshitakuba, urame! Nikume! Soshite, minikuku ikinobiru ga ii……… …Nigete nigete… Sei ni shigamitsuku ga ii. :) Seelentau 愛議 17:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Izanagi I think we should include Izanagi to Uchiha Itachi Jutsu because The Uchiha, descended from the Sage, are able to perform Izanagi with their Sharingan. and He reached the point where he could even make use of one of the Uchiha clan's ultimate dōjutsu, Izanami, and had knowledge of its counterpart, Izanagi. what to you think guys? Slayersimon (talk) 10:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :No. He's never used it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:06, May 22, 2012 (UTC) @ Cerez365 Yes my friend he never seen used it because he dont have to. but the knowledge in the jutsu of Izanami to counter Izanagi and the details in explaining inch by inch say he can do the jutsu as explained to manga 587. there for he can also use it so we must include it to uchiha itachi jutsu. Slayersimon (talk) 12:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :It is more than likely that he can use it. Just as how it is more than likely that every Sharingan-wielder can use Izanagi and Izanami. However, Itachi has never used the technique only spoken about it so he cannot be listed as a user. Information that was more than likely passed down through the clan.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC) By this logic, we would have to list Sasuke Uchiha as a user of Izanagi too because he essentially knows the ins and outs of the technique. Just because a user knows the technique and how it works doesn't mean it is a part of their arsenal. Besides that, I believe the site has a very strict "we have to see it to believe it" policy when it comes to adding techniques to lists. Gojinn (talk) 00:06, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I believe to be able to use the Izanagi the wielder needs both Uchiha(which of course he has) and Senju DNA. and I dont think it says anywhere that Itachi has Senju DNA. (talk) 13:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC) NaruFan Kotoamatsukami i think we should also include this to itachi's jutsu as explained to manga 587. Slayersimon (talk) 12:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :He meant use it on Sasuke in the same manner he used it on himself, through his crow. It still only makes him an indirect user of the technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Quote - 587 I think we should add his quote to Sasuke asserting his imperfection, that was a good one :P [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 16:44, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Moniker revisited I know that people can generally call themselves village's and their name but Itachi insists on calling himself that on more than one occasions. So I think it might actually be a moniker granted that what he called himself the first time and as of chapter 588 are the same thing. Thoughts? --Cerez365™ (talk) 22:59, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well, he did kill his whole clan to save the leaf village so I'm sure he would want to be known as a konoha ninja. It seems a little overdone to me to call him that, like if we called Sasuke 'avenger' just because that's what he calls himself, you know? Joshbl56 23:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, but it's all in the way they say it. The way Sasuke says it isn't "I'm Avenger", Itachi's called himself "Konoha's Itachi Uchiha" twice. There seems to be meaning behind it to me at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) @Cerez365 ??!!? :It's all about the way things are said. Sasuke said he was an avenger not the "avenger". One's a classification the other can be used as a moniker. But never mind this as Itachi refers to himself as "Konoha's Itachi Uchiha" in one instance and then "Konohagakure's Itachi Uchiha" so since it's not fixed then it isn't really moniker notable.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Blind? At the time of Itachi's death his eyesight was very poor, in fact he could barely see at all. But Impure World Resurrection is supposed to endlessly regenerate the body. Does that include eyesight? If so, when Itachi uses Izanami, does his eye even lose sight at all? And even if it did couldn't he destroy the eye altogether and let it regenerate? And if he could do that then what's to stop the resurrected Madara from using Izanagi/Izanami as many times as he wants? Anyway, not expecting any answers, just throwing ideas around. (talk) 18:56, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Edo Tensei is suppose to resurrect someone the exact same way they were before they died (Which is why Nagato looked older). Apparently Itachi wasn't quite as blind as we thought. As for jutsus, they still affect the dead body the same way they would have if they were alive so Itachi will stay blind in that one eye. Joshbl56 19:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It is possible that was was happening to Itachi was just temporary from the extended use. Kinda like severe eye-strain somewhat like what Neji went through just that with them, it get's terrible and then better, but doesn't go back to being perfect. It's really one of those things that Kishimoto would have to answer. As for using Izanagi and Izanami, Itachi's eye is still blind, I don't think that would change even if the eye was destroyed and regenerated, that doesn't make the eye brand new just reverts it to the state it was in prior to being destroyed. Or else Nagato could've destroyed his legs and got new ones.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You guys do realize that Edos are still susceptible to the drawbacks of their own techniques, right? Mū and his Splitting and Capt'n Awesome and his Steamboy are examples. There's no doubt this would be for keeps. Edo Tensei only regenerates physical blows anyway, as in destroyed body parts. Skitts (talk) 06:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Legacy section since Itachi came back as a character for reals, shouldn't the Legacy section be integrated before the World War section? 03:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :No. Edo Tensei is essentially a temporary resurrection. It only binds hiis soul to the Impure World so long as the technique is active. It doesn't change the fact that Itachi is still dead and his body is decaying. Plus he's about to end the technique. Skitts (talk) 05:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Genjutsu Abilities Genjutsu abilities under skills section. I see Ninjutsu and Taijutsu prowess but not genjutsu. Seems strange seeing as how he's the most proficient genjutsu user in the series. :That information should be present under his Sharingan section. No use repeating the same information twice.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Image I think Itachi Uchiha Infobox needs a new, and refurbished image. I don't think the current image is a very good image. WeAreTheAkatsuki (talk) 21:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Why? --Cerez365™ (talk) 22:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::No reason whatsoever to change it. Unless you can find a suitable image to use from the original Naruto that would suffice, then post it here but the image won't change. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 22:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Below-Average Chakra Levels Where does it say that he had below-average chakra levels? It used to say that I know but someone got rid of it thankfully. Honestly the reason he had below-average chakra levels was because of his illness. It was never stated in the manga or anime though so why did people put it in the first place instead of just "his illness"?--BlackGhost91 (talk) 02:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Look at his stats, 2.5 for stamina ... that's really low, especially for Jounin level or in his case even higher. We don't know if it was due to his illness or not (unless manga or databook stated as such) but if you compare it to Ninja around his age and skill, he really has below average chakra levels. Kakashi was directly stated to have low stamina, and he has 3 ^_^ --Elveonora (talk) 15:31, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I kinda agree with BlackGhost. There's never been an "average" for stamina ever stated. Kurenai is a jōnin and her stamina level is 2 yet her article doesn't state that she has "below-average" levels of stamina. I don't think it's important that it's mentioned that it's below average since it's more than likely a direct cause of his illness. Take Hiruzen for example, only his physical-related stats have waned since his old age (well that's me assuming). Also Itachi's rank is ANBU.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Kakashi was noted to have low stamina and he is 3. That's the only reason I wrote the above :P And that's not an assumption, since stats can increase by training - they can wane by advanced age ... what supports this is the statement that Hiruzen's chakra level has dropped ... maybe he had 5/5 in his prime. Also I was talking about Itachi as a Jounin power wise ... Naruto and Sasuke are almost/if not more Kage level and they are technically genin--Elveonora (talk) 16:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) : However, what they are stating, and making a very valid point at, is that there is not an "average" chakra level ever demonstrated in the series. Each character has varying degrees of chakra and the databooks are so far apart that the stats are rarely an accurate portrayal of the character's abilities beyond the point in the manga the databook in question covers. In fact, your statement itself is contradictory. You say that Itachi has low chakra for an "average" Jōnin, however, the only other Jōnin that has really had his chakra commented on in great detail is Kakashi and his was also low. Chakra is not bigger or otherwise just because a person is a certain rank, as shown by both Naruto and Sasuke. There is no "average" chakra for a certain rank, or for ninja in general. Chakra levels are unique to the ninja in question and his or her abilities. Rewording the statement to saying "Itachi has unusually low chakra", with a few examples following, removes the below-average statement while acknowledging that Itachi does, in fact, have low chakra. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 10:20, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, what you said. EDIT: Sasuke was stated to have more chakra and mastery for a genin of his age for example. Not rank-wise but power-wise, Itachi was Kage level or more, and 2.5 is still low chakra level when compared to Kakashi's 3 that's also low--Elveonora (talk) 12:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Currently, the whole "low stamina" thing on the page is a non-sequitor. It's a stand-alone sentence that doesn't fit with the rest of the paragraph. Can someone add in examples from the manga? Also, correlation does not mean causation. It is very possible Itachi has naturally low stamina, even without the disease. Also, instead of using the databooks to compare between two shinobi, I think it is better to compare their stats relative to themselves. That said, a 2.5 standing among 4s and 5s is worth noting.--Formerly140 (talk) 20:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Like I've tried to explain before, illness is always directly correlated with low "energy" or stamina if you will especially one that is terminal. Stamina as we've seen, is something that can be expanded/increased through training, case in point Kakashi Hatake. I don't know why, in this specific case, people would believe that the two are totally unrelated.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::If one notices his battles, he doesn't last much long...the fact that up to three uses of his MS left him in the gutter, in terms of stamina/chakra, stands to point the Itachi's (sole) weak point is his chakra levels, which while i agree to the whole removal of below average stamina it's a fact that from what was shown Itachi isn't capable of going on a long duration fight. Now we don't know when he contracted his disease or how much he was affected but chakra-wise, in terms of amount/power is his Aquille's Heel. Darksusanoo (talk) 20:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Kakashi is an interesting example. He has naturally low stamina, right? But he also has a sharingan that's constantly sucking away at his chakra. Can we say Kakashi ONLY has low stamina, because of the sharingan? No. Likewise, with Itachi, I'm very sure the disease has some effect on Itachi's stamina, along with his strength, speed/reflexes, etc, etc. I'm never saying his disease is unrelated with his abilities. I'm simply saying, you may be overlooking the fact that even without a disease making his stamina low, it may be naturally low to begin with. Formerly140 (talk) 20:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::But here's the thing or things: first due to him being a non-Uchiha, Kakashi's Shraingan sucks up even more chakra than it would on an Uchiha, which was noted that with enough training was negilable. Maybe his stamina/chakra is mediocre but his sharingan is or was a major factor to it. Itachi on the other hand, due to the fact that the details of his illness are non-existant, we don't how much he was affected by it. Maybe your right, maybe not, but the fact is that the details are few and far-between. Darksusanoo (talk) 20:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Not naturally low or low at all. We don't know what kind of stamina Kakashi had except that he says it's not anywhere on Sasuke or Naruto's level. However he was able to train or whatever and is now able to use the Sharingan related techniques for extended periods of time. That being said, there is no way for us to know whether or not he would have low stamina sans the illness, because simply put, he was ill so it cannot be counted as a non-factor. To address the recent post, how do you know it isn't a case where people who wield dōjutsu just naturally have more chakra to wield the eye? Because that's never been explained to us, and I don't know whether or not the eye recognises "my host is not an Uchiha, so i'll suck more chakra from them to work".--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:04, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well at least that's what's stated in Kakashi's page, that due to the fact that he is not of Uchiha blood, his Sharingan costs him more chakra to use, plus i do remember a similar mention in the earlier chapters of the series. It does make sense since he's wielding a KK that's not natural to him so he's bound to deal with some backlash. Now in regards to Itachi, it's what i've said before, given how we don't know when or how he contracted his disease or the full extent of the symptoms we don't know if his stamina was low before or due to it, only that his is lower than most other characters. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yes, we don't know if Itachi has naturally low stamina, but it IS a possibility. And I think saying "he has low stamina" is much more neutral and unbiased than saying "his low stamina was a result of his illness." That makes me think Itachi would have a 5 in stamina if he didn't have an illness. He may very well have a 3.5 or a 4 in stamina without the disease, which, relative to himself, is still low. Another reason I don't want a causal link between his stats and his disease is that then we can argue his other stats are affected by the disease as well. Such as, "his 4.5 in taijutsu and 3.5 in strength are also a result of his illness, and thus should be much higher." Formerly140 (talk) 21:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 590 Just a question: did he really called "Madara" by the name of Tobi? If so, that means he doesn't believe Tobi is Madara Uchiha like he said before fighting Sasuke? Rubião (talk) 23:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) In the translation I read he never said his name at all. He just said that he knew about him and that he knew he wanted revenge against the Uchiha clan. -EriHonjo (talk) 11:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No. In the translation I read Itachi said "Tobi". This was right before he showed his memory to Sasuke. --Rubião (talk) 20:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) That's a wrong translation. They met for the first time in that scene, there is no way in the hell he could know his "name" at that point--Elveonora (talk) 23:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The only mention of the name "Tobi" that I saw was when Itachi said "Tobi and Danzō were right". And no that doesn't have to mean that he believes Tobi isn't Madara. It could have just become force of habit but we never know. Itachi was brilliant after all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Editing Itachi's page? When in the editing page, a notification came up that said Itachi's page was locked and I may not be able to edit it? Are only certain people allowed to edit his page or something? -EriHonjo (talk) 11:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Only registered users can edit the page, you should be able to edit. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 11:25, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok! Thanks so much!! :) -EriHonjo (talk) 11:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Nature Type What happen to Itachi's Nature Type box? I dont see anything on it. is it an error? Slayersimon (talk) 11:54, July 5, 2012 (UTC) its a bug. (talk) 12:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan New Image I think this picture is better than the current one File:V.jpg --Azed (talk) 03:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :No, there's nothing wrong with the current one. -[[User:White Flash|White Flash]]-(Talk)- ::Azed... What has Itachi ever done to you that was so bad?--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:51, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Cerez, that was really rude of you and it wasn't called for. :::I agree we need a newish image but I don't have any of the DVD's with me to check for a better image. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 14:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) With the exception that he is facing the wrong way, (left instead of right) I see nothing that requires action.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh dear, I hope you didn't take my comment the wrong way Azed, I was going for more of a whyyy thing because the image looks so off-putting to me at least. Any way, I agree with the former, and see no issue with the image currently in his infobox, he looks absolutely regal v_v --Cerez365™ (talk) crow kararimi itachi uses some kind of technique in the games that turns him into a swarm of crows and then these crows gather forming his body again..could that be some kind of replacement or clone technique ?-- (talk) 01:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :If for real, Crow Clone Technique, if not, just regular genjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 01:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) What's the point of this? "Despite his own impressive abilities, Itachi never underestimated his opponents, given his praise of Jiraiya,32 in which he noted to Kisame that if they fought him, they would either die or end in a tie." Shouldn't this be in the Personality section? It has nothing to do with Itachi's abilities. I mean, at this point we all know why Itachi said that. To protect the Leaf Village and its strongest Shinobi (Jiraiya).-- :* He was praised about his abilities by a Sanin- canon source of praise :* Can fit into both personality and abilities- shows he's not overconfident :* Not going to answer that last part because it's speculation that will lead to a never-ending discussion :* Sign your posts.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:30, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Root Since he was commanded by Danzō himself, doesn't that mean that Itachi Uchiha was a member of Root.?--Omojuze (talk) 19:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, no. The series specifically stated that Itachi was a member of ANBU, which are under the direct control of the Hokage. Itachi and Danzō's meeting was in secrecy, wasn't it? He threatened Itachi and all that such, forcing Itachi to make a choice, if I remember correctly.--'NinjaSheik' 19:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Not that we know of--Elveonora (talk) 22:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Abilities I changed abilities back to incredibly powerful instead of just powerful. as lesser characters as stated in the manga (orochimaru admitting itachi is stronger) are described as being being extremely or very powerful. it's only fair All of which is already accounted for without the extra adjective. If Itachi's overall skills were less known, then it might be the case, but his skills have been quite detailed. Adding fluff when there's an already adequate amount of info will only make it look there's bias in the article. Omnibender - Talk - 23:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Again orochimaru who has showcased all of his skills both defeated and admitted he was weaker has the extra adjective. the same goes for kakazu who was pushed to his limits who gets a "very" and sasori again who gets an 'extremely' so the bias argument isn't valid as it was sated nagato and itachi were the strongest in madara's army. also note i didn't add the adjective it was there before i just put it back. :I don't understand. If it can go for one like Itachi, why not go (or not) for everyone else. For me, it's either you add the extra adjective or you don't for everyone because each of those characters, mentioned directly or not, are ''extremely powerful.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I think my unease in adding adjectives to Itachi comes from those lengthy debates about his skill in regards to his illness, and the mythic wars I've seen on Itachi and Jiraiya. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Which is completley your problem, wiki readers should not have to suffer for your hang up, the 'extrodinarley' powerful orochimaru was still one paneled by a sick itachi.Seretonin (talk) 11:46, January 22, 2013 (UTC) The only "extremely" powerful individuals are close-to-impossible-to-beat, like Madara for example. Powerful by itself means someone is very strong. From the dialogue, Itachi and Jiraiya were strong alike. But Itachi defeated Orochimaru, Orochimaru defeated Jiraiya, Nagato also defeated Jiraiya... you get the point. It's better to remove "an extremely" to avoid "versus" wars because such comparisons are hard to and shouldn't be made.--Elveonora (talk) 02:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :sasori was 'extremely' powerful until i changed it. Orochimaru never defeated jiraya in the manga.Seretonin (talk) 11:46, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::You're quantifying a person's strength in the wrong way. Despite the fact that Orochimaru was "one-panelled" as you called it, that does not detract from the fact that he was an immensely powerful shinobi. In fact as I said before all the characters that have that adjective added to their articles have displayed immense power or what not. That is why I said, it's either we keep it for all of them, or none of them at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:49, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::It would be easier to add it to Itachi rather than removing from everywhere.~ UltimateSupreme 15:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, Itachi INDEED was immensely powerful (he even stated to be the one to surpass Madara) but hinted that Jiraiya was equal to him, but then again, Jiraiya was inferior to Orochimaru and Orochimaru inferior to Itachi, so it kinda makes no sense. So the best way is to leave the word alone in most cases--Elveonora (talk) 15:57, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : Jiraya never once was stated to be weaker or infereior than Orochimaru. and according to Kabuto every thing itachi said before his death was a lie. however orochimaru did directly state itachi was stronger then him being the only legitimate hype in your postSeretonin (talk) 21:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I believe we should get as close to fanservicing our characters as possible without o/ding or distorting information so I'd be all for that. Each character's abilities section, to me at least, should read like we're handing them an award. At least when possible.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds familiar (isn't that what I said?) ;) ~ UltimateSupreme 16:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :: and at that note i'm changing it backSeretonin (talk) 21:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Chakra levels Kimimaro was in an even worse condition than Itachi during their final fights respectively (with each breath literally taking Kimimaro closer to death), yet he was given a 4.5 in stamina while Itachi was given a 2.5. Sorry, that's indicative of Itachi just having a naturally low stamina.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :You responding to the dead discussion is just indicative that you're still griping about the same old topic. Even if the character is not to your liking, that shouldn't carry over into your editing. That being said, what is below average stamina? How exactly is is quantified? Kakashi's stamina which was also commented as being "poor" or so was at a 3, so is that bad or respectable? If not, then why did Sasuke at 3/3.5 tire out before this naturally low-stamina person who was using MS techniques? Also, comparing Itachi to Kimimaro is like comparing the effects of cancer and AIDS on two entirely different, and unrelated personsm then saying that the results should be the same. Most definitely, Itachi's low stamina should be mentioned but not at all in the manner that you're doing it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:57, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Itachi outlasted Sasuke since Sasuke purposely used Orochimaru's replacement technique to escape Amaterasu, since Sasuke thought he had it won with Kirin. That's the only reason due to the sheer amount of chakra that said technique requires. If Sasuke had just severed his wing with his sword when it was set ablaze, he'd have outlasted Itachi even when Itachi used Susano'o. Kakashi's stamina is average and has increased over time. And comparing Itachi and Kimimaro is valid-both have terminal illnesses, both died of over taxing their bodies with their illnesses. Yet Kimimaro, despite being literally on his DEATH BED Kishimoto still rated him the higher of the two in sheer stamina and chakra.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 08:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Without getting into the semantics of that battle, you cannot compare the two of them unless they contracted the same disease, as I said earlier, AIDS is not cancer, neither is cancer, AIDS. You don't know what either of them had, what stage it was at, or the toll it took on their bodies respectively. All people with terminal illnesses aren't the same. apart from that, factors like cursed seals I believe factor into those dataook stats, do they not?--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: Cursed seals, bloodlines, sealed Tailed Beasts, or stamina enhancements don't count towards stamina ratings in the manga. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:19, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ignore that supersayinanman dude. The guy is an Itachi hater of the highest kind, i know him from one forum, he will do anything to make itachi look bad. Saiyaman is right about one thing though, cursed seals, bijuu, and transformations are not accounted for in the databook stats. (talk) 14:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) A missing nin, oh wait 0_o Technically, it was an official mission and his missin-nin status a disguise.--Elveonora (talk) 14:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Officially he was a missing nin though. Officially officially he wasn't. This wasn't something that he'd come home from when it was over.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:55, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Good point, still, but perhaps Hiruzen, if he were alive or Tsunade would have allowed him to come back once it was over if Itachi didn't die? I know he was sacrificed so the village doesn't get dirty hands, but old man allowed Anko to return and slug princess shares his ideology ._. In case that the truth gets revealed, we would have to change it anyway, or not?--Elveonora (talk) 15:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :He is dead and he died as a mising nin.~ UltimateSupreme 16:19, March 28, 2013 (UTC) relationship-Lover? Should something about an unnamed lover be mentioned in Itachi's family infobox. I mean Dan is mentioned in Tsunade's. See here for proof: No links ಠ_ಠ --Anthonyreynolds1995 (talk) 03:37, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Anthonyreynolds1995 :That's because Dan has a name. The same would go for Asuma and Kurenai.--Cerez365™ (talk) 04:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC)